


Family

by Stinacat



Series: Turnfreewood Bits and Pieces [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, otp, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the subject of family, Gavin's a bit miffed they don't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not. I have poor impulse control, okay?

Ryan’s already stretched out on the sofa by the time Meg and Gavin tumble in from staying at work for the podcast. Meg’s laptop is open on the coffee table in front of him, still on the site where he’d had the livestream playing while he dozed with Smee on his chest. The house smells like the pasta bake he’d put in the oven as soon as he got home.

They go in to the office separately on Mondays because Ryan’s an early morning person most of the time and Meg and Gavin start late. And because Ryan cooks dinner on Mondays, so he leaves while they stay for the podcast, Meg usually finishing off for the day while Gavin sits on the couch with Barbara and drinks beer.

Gavin bowls into the living room and sits on the opposite end of the couch, tangling his legs with Ryan’s as soon as he’s toed off his shoes. “Aw, were you watching tonight?” He sets about trying to coax Smee towards him but the cat steadfastly ignores him, purring into Ryan’s chest.

“Of course, it was your last podcast before you go back home for a while.” A tinge of pink appears high on Gavin’s cheeks like he almost can’t believe that was a reason Ryan would consider. “And I always like to have things to give you shit about that you might have saved for the podcast.” Ryan adds, sitting up a little more to throw Gavin a smirk.

“There we go.” Gavin says with a roll of his eyes like that was the reason he was waiting for.

Meg comes into the room having thrown her hair up and checked on dinner. She kisses Ryan on his forehead and perches on the arm of the sofa by his head. “Has he told you what he accidentally said on the sponsor only after-podcast?” There’s a little smile Ryan can’t quite pin down playing around the corners of her mouth.

“No? Do tell. Please.”

Gavin makes a disgruntled noise. “I don’t know why you think it was an accident. You’re all pricks.”

Ryan turns his face up to Meg. “Oh this’ll be good.”

She still has the half smile he doesn’t quite recognise around her mouth. “Gavin slipped up and said it was scary ‘cause once he gets on the plane and leaves that’s it, he can’t come back to where his family is or his house is or anything until his visa’s done.”

Gavin’s voice goes shrill and he jumps in before Ryan can say anything. “I didn’t slip! What are you talking about? You guys are my family!” Smee, in the most perfect piece of feline intuition Ryan’s ever witnessed, looks at Gavin with what Ryan’s sure would be a raised eyebrow in a human. “And you, you little monster.” Gav evidently isn’t over his trip up the stairs the other morning. Meg coos and reaches out to scratch the cat behind his ears.

Ryan starts laughing and Gavin looks between him and Meg, torn between looking offended and flustered that neither of them seem to believe him. “I’m serious, stop laughing Ryan!” He says in a wheedling tone of voice. “Are you two completely stupid, what’s wrong with you?”

Ryan looks at Meg with mock serious on his face. “It’s just that Gavin’s such a subtle person.” He says in an overloud whisper.

Gavin looks at them crossly. “You’re arseholes I hate you both. I’m having a shower before dinner.” He huffs and gets off the couch, disentangling himself from Ryan and stalking across the room.

Ryan throws a pillow across the room and Gavin squawks indignantly as it hits him on his back. He spins around to glare at Ryan, who offers him a wide grin in return. “Love you too.”

Gavin’s eyes soften but he continues out of the room and upstairs.

-

It’s a lot later in the night when it comes up again. Ryan can feel Gavin very pointedly lying awake on Meg’s other side. She goes to sleep pretty much as soon as her head hits the pillow. Ryan’s just awful at sleeping at all, he always has been.

“Ryan?” Gavin says in a hushed whisper across the pillows and Meg in between them, her forehead butting up against Ryan’s shoulder and her legs tangled with Gavin.

It makes Ryan smile to himself in the dark. He knows that tone of voice. It means Gavin has a question and it had better be answered if anyone wants peace anytime soon. “Yeah Gav?”

Gavin hesitates and Ryan knows what the question is. Gavin sounds sheepish even in his whispered tone. “Did you…I mean both of you – everyone, actually – really not think you were my family?”

Ryan huffs out a laugh, just a breath of air in the stillness of the bedroom. The house is full of ambient noise around them, the hum of electrics from downstairs and the animals breathing on the floor at the foot of the bed, their _life_ around them. “Course we knew Gavin. We’re just teasing.”

“Really?” The younger man sounds hopeful, but still like he’s fretting about it. “Because-”

“Gavin.” Ryan says firmly. Out of the three of them, Gavin’s always been the most timid and the most unsure, the most worried about what other people think (but they’re working on it, together). “We know, okay? I promise. We _know_ you. “

Gavin hesitates – it’s palpable, Ryan can feel it – before it’s like he lets out a breath he’s been holding all evening. “…Thanks Rye.”

Ryan rolls his eyes in a way he hopes isn’t completely obvious. “That’s okay Gav.” He hears the other man shift like he’s settling into the bed, finally, and Ryan thinks he might as well try to sleep, scoots down a bit himself (trying not to bump Meg as he goes). Except then Meg shifts and her arm wraps around his waist, small fingers just dimpling his skin and he knows she’s been awake the whole time.

Ryan knows a lot of things about them, the two people beside him in the big bed. It’s nice, he reflects. He’s sure he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
